Me llamo Bon, Bon Bon
by CrossOverBrony
Summary: Una historia que abarca el inicio de Bon Bon como "agente secreto", lo de agente y secreto realmente le queda grande, es un persona sencilla que de un día a otro la obligan a matar solo por sobrevivir y encontrar la verdad. Estar alerta a cada segundo no será suficiente con el infierno que se le vendrá encima, rompiendo así con su vida cotidiana.


Era una noche apacible en Ponyville, los grillos con su sonido característico arropaba el ambiente. Aquella tranquilidad había sido abruptamente destruida por una persecución a alta velocidad, una pony con el crin de color azul oscuro con rosa, montada en una moto Harley, los disparos solo lograban rozar las llantas de susodicha moto; Algunos habitantes del pueblo, asustados, se asomaron por la ventana, un gran error, ya que, uno de estos civiles le logró alcanzar una bala perdida impactando en su cuello, la familia de aquel hogar lloraban y gritaban por su familiar herido… o muy probablemente muerto.  
Regresando a la persecución, la pony peli azul-rosa entraba a un establecimiento destrozando la puerta principal con un arma que sacó de una funda que se encontraba en su traje oscuro, un traje de gala masculino, tras entrar dejó al vehículo que le perseguía atrás, salió rompiendo la puerta trasera y huyendo al bosque Everfree, aunque había perdido a sus perseguidores no podía volver a estar tranquila aquel pueblo era su hogar y ella lo había comprometido con este nuevo "trabajo" suyo, lo más complicado para ella era estar siendo obligada a escapar de esta manera… No tenía tiempo para recordar cómo inició todo esto, ya que, justo en frente de ella un vehículo desconocido aparecía por suerte lo suficientemente lejos como para desacelerar.

-Te recomiendo, si deseas vivir, subirte, con esa cosa no llegar muy lejos- decía un hombre con lentes y un zarcillo en la oreja derecha, una barba de tan solo días y una chaqueta oscura.

-Esta "cosa" como tú dices es un Harley, ¿sabías?- respondía mientras hacía sonar el motor acelerando con su casco.

-Y esto es un Camaro compañera- se jactaba egocéntricamente mientras, en respuesta, hacía sonar el motor bruscamente.

La pony motorizada notó que a la moto no le quedaba mucho tiempo, había conducido desde Ponyhattan y ya no quedaba combustible suficiente para otro viaje sin un rumbo claro. La pony se bajaba de su moto y subía al Camaro un poco desconfiada, pero sin muchas más opciones.

-A todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas?- Preguntaba la peli azul-rosa tras entre-cerrar la puerta, en caso de tener que huir.

-Me conocen como John de dónde vengo, pero realmente no hablemos de mí, señorita usted se ha hecho muy popular estos últimos días por toda Equestria, pero aun así nadie sabe su verdadero nombre… A-B2- Decía John mientras aceleraba y giraba un poco la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Me llamo Bon…- Hace una pequeña pausa y se recuesta en la puerta con la mirada perdida hacia el oscuro bosque del cual se alejaban –Bon, me llamo Bon Bon…-.

Al Instante un vehículo negro apareció de la nada encendiendo las luces y comenzando una corta persecución, embistieron el auto de Bon Bon, ella rápidamente golpeó la puerta que dejo entre-abierta para intentar escapar, pero el Camaro quedó volcado, el otro auto no parecía lo suficientemente pesado ni con la suficiente velocidad como para lograrlo, pero lo logró. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Bon Bon volvió a ganar la consciencia, intentó moverse, pero no pudo un trozo de puerta la mantenía contra el suelo su pata y un tubo que se encontraba clavado en su vientre, por suerte sin tocar ningún órgano importante o al menos eso sentía. Y allí se quedó observando débilmente cómo dos sujetos salían del otro vehículo y conversaban entre ellos mientras veían a John tirado en el suelo, fuera del vehículo, arrastrándose lentamente inconscientemente, lo golpearon y lo dejaron completamente inconsciente.

-¿Qué hacemos con este, señor?- decía uno de estos 2 hombres, no había mucha diferencia entre ellos físicamente, más que nada porque estaba oscuro y que tuviesen ropa oscura no ayudaba a diferenciarlos.

-Lo llevaremos, solo saca a la Agente B2…- Bajo la cabeza y observó cómo Bon Bon se jadeaba intentando sacar el tubo de su vientre, mientras la veía con miedo, un miedo justificado –rápido hombre, no queremos que se vaya a desangrar o matar por accidente-.

Bon Bon ya no soportó más la situación y solo se desmayó, para su suerte solo pudieron llevarse a John ya que un policía que patrullaba cerca fue a registrar el lugar del accidente con la sirena encendida.

-Maldita sea, vayámonos, ya habrá tiempo para ti señorita Bon Bon… Tarde o temprano te atraparemos y, bueno, ya lo sabrás- Luego de esto se montó en su carro y se fue, no sin antes volver a ver a la peli azul-rosa y guiñarle un ojo, aunque estaba inconsciente, a este hombre no le importaba siempre que la situación se daba le gustaba burlarse de las personas, tras alejarse unos metros el vehículo desapareció como si hubiese activado algún tipo de sistema de camuflaje.

El policía llegó a la escena del accidente y se bajó rápidamente de su auto a comprobar que no hubiese nada lastimado, por desgracia sí había alguien, pudo ver a Bon Bon, desangrándose e inconsciente así que fue rápido a su coche a buscar algún gato mecánico y pedir ayudar por radio… Bon Bon estaba perdida en su mundo, en su mente, divagando y recordando que hace tan solo unos días era una pony normal como cualquier otra...

Continuará…


End file.
